


Good Crew

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare between friends struggles to stay innocent when a dare or two go a little far for the extended Good Hair Crew.
Relationships: Amber & Cyrus Goodman, Amber & T. J. Kippen, Amber/Andi Mack, Amber/Iris (Andi Mack), Amber/Jonah Beck, Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman, Buffy Driscoll & T. J. Kippen, Buffy Driscoll/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/Andi Mack, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman, Jonah Beck/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Good Crew

“Morning can go f’em self…” Cyrus muttered, sipping from his cup of coffee.

While he had been a milkshake boy, ever since they had begun at Grant and Cyrus had found the magic of the local coffee shop, it had quickly become the new hideout of the crew. Now no longer a group of three with the permanent additions of Jonah Beck and their partners.

Today, he had been forced into taking it away and making his way over to the Kippen household where his boyfriend and older sister Amber were planning something.

“So you have mentioned, Cy-Guy…” Jonah sighed, amused.

His girlfriend and Cyrus’s ex-girlfriend Iris, however nodded in agreement. “Can’t the day just not begin until noon?”

The Beck boy pouted slightly and pulled Iris in close, hugging her hip. She was quickly matching the pout and cuddling up against Jonah’s chest. “But if it doesn’t start till noon, i’ll never get to see your morning grump!”

Cyrus still couldn’t believe that Jonah had ended up with Iris; they were completely different. Jonah was a wannabe jock who was branching out into singing and performing while Iris was one of the nerdiest senior girls around. It was basically differing aged High School Musical, and he was left as the gay friend. Not that any of his friends would agree with him that Chad had been flirting with Ryan numerous times during the series and should have just fucked. Not that he would ever judge someone for being gay when they got to see Troy Bolton, in the change room. He would spend his entire life savings just for one view of Troy’s actor. Much to the annoyance of his boyfriend who now refused to let him watch High School Musical or any Efron based movie, around him.

Unaware of Cyrus moving his celebrity crush onto the sexier chest of the boy who played Zed in the terrible Disney Zombie’s movie.

“Blugh, straights can go f’em selves…” He added, slouching to one side and drifting off from the other two. Now walking just on the street.

“Oh come on Cy… you know you can’t stop yourself from watching…” Iris teased, as she ran her hand under Jonah’s shirt in order to lift it up and show the boys sexy chest off to his former crusher.

The Jewish teen wanted to lick his lips, but managed to drag his tired eyes away. After all, his own boyfriend had a much better chest after the years of work. Dropping out of school for his job at the local gym certainly had improved his body.

“Well sexy people can go… ugh, you know,” He trailed off, seeing that Iris was still playing with his chest.

Rolling his eyes in amusement at his best friend, having found out about the boy's former crush on him about a year ago when Cyrus had finally agreed to date TJ, Jonah couldn’t help but tease as well: “You would love to see me doing that wouldn’t you Cy-guy…”

The three were arguing the entire way down to the Kippen house, with Cyrus’ high pitched screams of agony able to be heard from two blocks away. A few houses down the road after a particularly nasty load of teasing about Jonah’s body and the old crush from three years ago, TJ texted him about keeping his voice down. That throat was for something else later that night; and a small threat to Jonah about not damaging the goods. Cyrus blushed hard, but wouldn’t admit to the twitch in his jeans from the view of Jonah’s sexy chest and growing muscular arms.

The threat only amused Jonah further, though the boy had to force himself to stop picturing the idea of Cyrus thrown onto a bed and pounded throughly by his boyfriend. While he didn’t know for certain, that it was that way. Anyone who had ever spent any amount of time Cyrus Goodman knew that the boy would be the one ‘taking’ it in a relationship. Though he had once dreamt of the possibility that it could have been him replacing TJ in that reality and pounding the political cute nerd’s ass as the boy cried his name out loud enough that his parents complained.

Something that had happened with TJ and Cyrus.

“You know what Jonah… you’re… you’re worse than Trump…” Cyrus growled.

Jonah simply chuckled. “Big words, Cy… big words.”

Iris snuggled in close to her boy, with the girl's hands travelling dangerously low and making her ex’ eyes widen. “Big like something else…”

“We both know that’s a lie, Ris-ris. Remember, I’ve been there… seen all of that.”

Already in the doorway waiting for the three was Amber Kippen. The purple-haired girl, whose blond roots were growing in again, wasn’t wearing any of the glamorous clothing that they had come to associate with her. Just a simple pair of ripped skinny jeans and a baggy pinky tee. No jewelry of any type besides the hooped earrings that Amber refused to take off. Despite the unusual appearance, Amber was still mean-girling it up as she leaned against the doorway, hardly glancing up from her phone to the three teens on her lawn. 

“Took you long enough,” She added, blowing a bubble with her gum.

Her high school besite gave her a look while stepping up from the boys. 

Iris warmly wrapped her arms around Amber, pulling her in and getting a quick kiss on the cheek before crossing the threshold. 

“Coming in boys?” She asked over her shoulder, already privy to what was to come and well aware of the other teens waiting in the lounge, eager or very afraid of the ‘fun’ about to happen.

“I guess?” Jonah replied, knowing his girlfriend was excited but he still shared a nervous look with Cyrus who simply sipped another bit of coffee and walked in. He wanted TJ before he had to deal with more of this frustration.

The house wasn’t any different to the countless other times they had been there. So no way that Amber was throwing some surprise party for Cyrus’ breakthrough history paper about how coffee has slowly been influencing the world to be a better place. If the Jewish coffee-lover was completely honest, it was a little disheartening to not even have a streamer.

Trodding through the opening hall of the house, Jonah and Cyrus could hear mutters of conversation in the lounge. In their minds it would simply be Iris nervously chatting with TJ, if he was even up out of the basement for once in his life. But growing louder were the higher pitches, especially coming from a certain runner they hadn’t seen in a good few weeks.

“Is that…?” Jonah began.

“Who cares?” Cyrus grunted, taking another sip of his coffee. “TEEJ! Cuddles now!”

“Underdogs don't beg!” The jock called from the other room, amused.

“You will be begging when I pour my hot coffee on your crotch… again. If you don’t give me my cuddles Teej!” Cyrus growled.

Jonah a little awkwardly weighed in, saying something that had Cyrus grumbling at him. “Don't worry Kippen, he’s all out of it already… just don't have the pot ready.”

“I hate you…” Cyrus hissed, glaring at his best friend before storming into the room.

“Aww but I was your middle school sweetheart!” Jonah was wearing his dopey grin while following in. Pleasantly surprised to see the group was all there.

Buffy had stolen their favourite lounge chair and was looking quite smug, flashing a teasing grin to the Beck boy as he settled down by Iris on the floor. Her boyfriend, Marty, was laying across the couch with his head in Andi’s lap, who was all too busy playing and braiding his hair to bother noticing Jonah’s dimpled grin. Obviously saving room for Andi’s girlfriend, who was now strutting down the hall to join the rag-tag group of high schools. And one drop out. Whom had claimed the other lounge chair and was Cyrus’ immediate attention.

“NOW you are my high school pain in the ass…” Cyrus muttered, dropping down onto his seat.

TJ’s lap.

The jock of whom pouted, “No he aint, Underdog… I’m the pain in you sweet ass,”

“True but you're a pain in the ass, I enjoy…” Cyrus purred, leaning back to press his lips against the gym assistant’s cheek.

“Eww, TMI…” Buffy pretended to throw up.

“Yeah, Jonah only thinks about being the pain in that ass…” Marty teased, earning both a very firm smack from his girlfriend and a punch in the shoulder from the boy in question. “Ow, a little sympathy for the broken!”

“Broken dick, maybe…” Andi muttered. “The leg cast is such a fake…”

The pair of boys, and even Iris, hadn’t noticed the cast around Marty’s leg. Everyone had already signed it, with his girl’s taking up the most space as a literal message of ‘MINE - also I'm even faster now’. Amber however had matched it by writing ‘Der, No one else wants him’ in large red lettering.

TJ had gone with writing around the top rims of each, ‘No Buffy’s above this line’. 

Cyrus ignored the medical issue, saving his stomach when he noticed what was in his boyfriend's hand. “Oh-ho-ho, gimme!”

The Jewish teen tried to snatch the can, but it was quickly moved out of arm's reach. A small kiss as payment did nothing to sway the male Kippen child’s mind, who held the can far off from his partner. Partially because he wasn’t offered any coffee and Cyrus had drunk it all.

“You know, you’re not allowed any of this yet, Cy… Full Men only…” TJ teased. “Which is why Marty still has decades to go before he ever drinks one.”

The pair ignored the middle finger from the ‘broken’ boy.

Cyrus crawled over TJ’s lap and struggled to reach. “Teeeeeej, gimme! I turned into a man at thirteen, asshole… I need drinkies!”

“You JUST had coffee!”

“SOOOOOOOOOO?” Cyrus nibbled on his partner’s arm in vain.

Already half-way through her own can, Andi giggled. “You could always drink Jonah’s ‘drink’ if Teej’s being a prude…”

The jock stuck his nose up at the half-asian girl.

Meanwhile Iris had greedily taken hold of Jonah and pulled him as far away from Cyrus as possible. “Yeah but that ‘drink’ is for me and me alone. Cyrus… had his chance!”

Giggling further, Andi couldn’t help herself. “He had his chance at your ‘drink’ to…”

Groaning, Iris had to ask.

“Who gave Andi, alcohol?”

“No one… that’s creamy soda…” Amber sighed, playing with her girlfriend’s hair. “She just can’t handle her sugar…”

Somewhat groggily, Cyrus suddenly giggled. The Jewish teen was still leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulders and barely holding onto a can of very light beer. Everyone was wondering where the hell be pulled it from, which happened to be from behind the chair in TJ’s little hidden stash. 

“UNDERDOG!” TJ groaned. “You know you're not meant to drink that…”

“THE MAN CAN F‘EM SELVES!” Cyrus cried out, before turning his attention to his best friend. “JONAH! … I dare you to, uh… k-kiss Iris,”

As the teen broke out laughing at his own dare, Amber leaned over to TJ and hissed in his ear. “Is that his first?”

The jock could only give a sad nod.

“Yep… and he’s barely a sip in…” TJ muttered, to his sister. They both giggled and looked in opposite directions, back at their own partners. 

Cyrus’ eyes eagerly watched as Jonah turned slightly and pecked his girlfriend on the lips. His old crush shrugged and looked back with a slightly confused yet amused expression, who was wondering who let Cyrus get his hands on beer. Coffee was bad enough for him. Nevertheless, Jonah couldn’t help but crack a grin when the Jewish boy looked almost disgusted after seeing what would barely count as a kiss from boy to girl.

Despite the fact that a few years ago his lips had pressed against the same girl’s mouth, he still felt a little sick seeing Jonah Beck kissing a girl again. First time he kissed Andi, the boy had to apologise to the bathroom for the smell and mess.

“Hey Cy! just think… since you kissed Iris and Jonah kissed Iris… in a way… you and Jonah kissed…” Andi giggled.

When the boy's eyes flashed with recognition, Cyrus blinked. “JONAH I dare you to kiss me-!”

“NOPE! Not how this game works, Cy-Guy!” Jonah tinged a deep red at the demand from his best friend to kiss him. But the real trouble was the jealous eyes turning to him.

“Oi! Who cares about that, Underdog… Beck is NEVER putting his dirty lips on you…” TJ growled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him in a little protectively.

“And two! That’s not how this works Andi! My kiss with Cyrus was years ago…” Iris glared. She didn’t want the asian girl trying to break up her and Jonah, like she had done with their former girlfriend Libby.

They had all kept close with the deaf girl, except for Jonah who always forgot her number. That, and she ended up finding Andi to be correct and the boy bored her. Both in person and in the sack, with the ultimate frisbee player being her first and currently the only dick to slide into her. A lot faster than appreciated. The event ended with a harsh slap in the face and a very embarrassed fourteen-year-old bolting out of her room and house in his boxer briefs. Cock wagging between his leg and her father chasing him out with a baseball bat.

She was not disappointed to have not seen another boy’s cock since.

It was much more fun sneaking around with Andi behind his back, anyway, getting dirty sometime with him in the room. She was an expert at keeping quiet as the half-Asian girl worked on her pussy hidden beneath the counter or under a few blankets. A fun that had only increased since they had begun inviting Amber along for some triple pleasure.

Amber had tried inviting her, but stupidly tried calling the girl's phone.

“Fine then if I have dirty lips, I dare YOU to kiss me Kippen!” Not processing his own words, Jonah growled defensively.

TJ groaned. “And why should I lower myself to your level Frisbee Nut?”

Looking down to his somehow already drunken boyfriend’s pout, there was no way to say no.

“Fine, you wanna play it like that…” 

TJ growled at Jonah and managed to his feet. The other boy was just as quickly up, with both teenagers squaring each other up right in front of everyone else in the room. One of them even wolf whistled for them as boy boys chests almost came into contact. Obviously, TJ had the smug advantage of being a little over six-foot, looming over Jonah’s stumpy five-foot seven. Smirking down, his eyes were full of surprise when the dimpled ex-crush of Cyrus quickly was on his tiptoes and had pressed their lips together for a kiss that lasted little under half a minute. Jonah’s lips were pros, sliding against the jock’s as they stayed motionless.

“Oh god…” Jonah’s eyes were full of awe. 

The awe quickly faded, with the rush of excitement over his first ever boy crush overshadowed with the total dissatisfaction of TJ’s skills. He couldn’t keep the giggling at bay as their bodies broke away, TJ’s flushed red and Jonah bursting at the seams. 

“Man, Teej… your kissing is worse than Reed’s grades! Cy! Dude… how do you handle kissing that…”

TJ pouted when Cyrus smirked, teasingly.

“Well… after our first… you should've seen him, it was so cute! He was running around telling everyone that he had kissed me, he was like a little puppy! So I didn’t really have time to process…”

“Underdog…” TJ groaned.

Giggling, Cyrus gave TJ a kiss. “Oh shush, you know that I love your kisses Teej.”

“Yeah, cause your kisses aren’t any better…” Iris teased.

“Oi!” Cyrus pouted, before smirking and running over to pounce on his ex-girlfriend, tickling her.

“CYYYYYY!” Iris cried out, between tickles.

Amber raised her eyebrow at her younger brother, wondering just what had happened. A game of Truth Or Dare was drunkenly established, a long buried ship around the group reignited the flames, and Cyrus was now tickling Iris on the floor.

“Are you sure that he’s dating you and not just whoever says something remotely nice about him?” She teased, sipping her drink.

TJ sighed. “To be fair, I’m pretty sure he’s only dating me cause I let him drink his coffee. And anyway, the barrister has to tell him to stop giving them his number… so no I’m not sure!”

“But he’s cuteeeeee…” Cyrus pouted.

“OI”

“WE CAN SHARE!” The Jewish boy groaned.

“It’s my cousin!” TJ groaned. “I am not sharing, Aidan. That lacrosse loser doesn’t know real sports!”

Cyrus wiggled his eyebrows around and snuggled up close. “So what i'm hearing is… You can have him alone, and I can have him alone?”

“N-NO!” TJ cried, screaming in frustration. “ANDI, Tru-!”

Jonah was quick to step in and stop the frustrated jock before he could get out of anything. There was no way he was leaving with a terrible first boy kiss like that. If you didn’t count the ones he didn’t know about from camp when boys had kissed him while asleep. Griff didn’t know how to simply ask. 

He also wasn’t going to let himself be disappointed by the only boy who had ever made him question himself. Seeing TJ Kippen changing when he was younger, was what made him look forward to gym class.

“Hold on… I dared you to kiss me. And I kissed you,”

“You’re not getting another kiss out of me Beck…” TJ growled. “And Underdog, STOP TICKLING IRIS!”

Cyrus made an adorable face. “Kiss Jonah!”

“KISS! KISS! KISS!” Andi chanted, joining Cyrus.

It didn’t take long before Buffy and Amber joined the half-asian girl’s annoying chant.

Roughly, almost like totally different from before, TJ crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. There were sparks of jealous passion between the two boys, both of whom were fighting against the other to control the kiss. TJ’s sudden improvement was a shock to the Beck boy, quickly losing the battle and his growls turning into soft moans that TJ silently swallowed down. Not bothering to ask permission, his tongue worked its way into Jonah’s mouth and instantly dominated the Frisbee Captain’s body, who was quick to melt into the kiss and let TJ’s hands hold him upright. 

Amber wolf-whistled. “Now, that’s a kiss…”


End file.
